Radical adventures of team 7
by Sasukebiggestfan
Summary: Naruto, sasuke,and sakura and their basic life in Kohona is great. Everyday is a new day for him. See what Naruto does with his team and his friends In the radical adventures of Team 7. Um FYI they are 17 Sasuke is back in the leaf so just a little side note. There will be limes and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot summer day in Kohona. Naruto's fellow roommate Sasuke had left leaving The fox boy alone and grumpy. Naruto's stomach started growling. He had a soda and snack machine on the other hallway. He walked out of his room and walked to the machine. He stretched and yawned very loud. I am so tired, he shouted. SHUT UP, a man yelled. Naruto argued with this guy every day. So he was going to teach him a lesson. Naruto came up to the guy and pushed him down. Thinking that would stop the guy from being a complete d bag

Naruto finally made it to the soda machine. It was wide open so he took a Zohashi chocolate bar and a Mountin Fuji. Naruto got caught by the repair man. Hey you get away from that, the repair man yelled. Naruto looked to his left. His eyes shot open and he quickly ran. The repair am was chasing after Naruto. Naruto past the machine and took five more of the soda and candy bar. Ay I gotcha, he shouted. Naruto took the elevator to Floor 6. He ran to Sakura and Hinata's room witch was five halls away from where he was.

Naruto was yelling down the hallway Sakura please be there please be there. He was about to bang on the door when he herd the sound. Uh Sasuke that feels so good. It sounded like Sakura's voice. Naruto gulped a bunch of spit. Are they having sex he thought. He had a bunch of sweat coming down his face. Naruto had thought out of all the times Sasuke had left this week he was just coming to floor six to have sex with Sakura. Naruto felt left out because Sasuke never told Naruto. Man Sasuke has some explaining to do when he comes out of that door.

Naruto had sat beside the door drinking Mountin Fuji. Naruto yawned. Sasuke uh harder, stop you are going to fast. Naruto choked on his drink when herd her as that. He had more sweat come down. Naruto had a puddle of sweat on the floor. He soon started to bite his nails. Sasuke please a little slower. Sakura I am trying my best. This pushed Naruto to the limit. Naruto's eyes shot open.

Hinata had sweat all over her huffing and puffing. What's up Hinata, Naruto whispered. Naruto why are you whispering? Hinata asked. Listen to what comes out of the door listen to what they are saying, he whispered more quietly. Hinata shrugged her shoulders and just went with it. Sasuke slower please I hurting you Sakura. Yes you are. I am sorry, he apologized. I will do as you please. Uh ahh huh. You hear that Hinata they are having sex, he whispered. Hinata blushed hard she was red. I didn't know they loved each other that much, Hianta whispered. I thought Sasuke just came over to talk to Sakura about Justsu I didn't think they were serious, Hinata gulped. Yeah me to Hinata, Naruto smiled. Naruto got his phone out on camera when they get out I will snap the camera, Naruto grinned. What do you think they will do? Hinata whispered. Isn't obvious Hinata they will kiss, Naruto grinned. Hinata was smiling. Then at that moment there were moans. Hinata and Naruto gulped again and started to shake.

Hinata started to wonder. If they were having sex then Sasuke would be moaning to besides Sakura. Hinata just remembered Sakura told her Sasuke would come by today because he lost a bet with her so he had to rub her legs and feet. Hianta giggled it did sound like they were having sex. Naruto I gotta go Tenten wanted me to go out and eat with her and Neji. But Hinata don't you wanna see this. Naruto I would love to spin time with you but I have to go or Naji will be mad. Ok bye love you, Naruto smiled. Hinata blushed pink not red this time she just smiled back and said love you to.

Naruto just decided to do what was right kick the door open. Naruto backed up and kicked the door. Naruto what the fuck are you doing? She yelled. You and Sasuke were having sex for hours so I just came in to stop Sasuke because he was hurting you. Sakura was about to go off on him but Sasuke stopped it with a kiss. Naruto pulled his phone out and snapped the kiss. He posted it on Instagram. Sakura broke the kiss. Staring into Sasuke's eyes she pulled her shirt letting him undress her. Naruto closed the door and the repair man saw Naruto. Hey you, he shouted. Naruto's eyes shot open and ran the straight to the elevator.

There will be more next chap will be coming soon just to let you know I only post on the weekends


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke came home sweating and grinning. He never had a feeling like that before. His haert was beating fast and he was thinking about her. Naruto I am home, he shouted. Sasuke had his eyes closed and when he opened them he had a stack of letters on the couch. Lipgloss on the wall and a big fat I LOVE U SASUKE on the wall. There were others like, taisuki was here, Sasuke make love to me, Sasuke uduru likes you and last but not least there was SASUKE FUCK ME HARD I KNOW YOU DO YOUR LONG SASUGE IS GETTING HARD AND YOU ARE PROBABLY WONDERING WHAT HOT GIRL WOULD DO THIS OF COURSE YOU FIND OUT AT THE KONOHA HOTEL ON PANADA STREET. Sasuke was furious, he wanted to kill every girl who did this. He was wondering how did they get in here. Then there was a whole in the beautiful brown shiny wooden floor. He saw a girl under the whole. What are you dong? Sasuke growled. Oh I was fixing the hole, she lied. Minami you are such a fucking lier, he huffed. How did you know Sasuke? You were studdering duh, Sasuke yawned. Oh well it was Kunchi's idea and she wrote the fuck her hard thing and you better watch out because Kasuki is planning to kill Sakura because you fucked her, Minami explained. Sasuke shook his head and grinned. Is there anything else? He questioned. Yes all the fan girls are stalking you in the shower they look through the window and finger the selfs pretending their fingers are your dick, she added. Sasuke's eyes shot open quickly after she said that. He was very mad and scared of if they will rape him in his sleep. He gulped real hard and thought maybe Sakura should stay at his house for a little bit. Sasuke do you want me to fix the hole? She asked kindly. Yeah sure why not and you better scrub that shit off the wall, he demanded. Minami was happy Sasuke and her had a real talk and he gave her task. Boy is this the best day of my life she thought.

Sasuke was walking down through Main Street. When he herd screaming he looked to left and say the craziest thing the fan girls could have ever done. Make a clothing store with his face on everything. A shirt, watch hats, skirts, jeans, and shockingly jewelry. How did they possibly do that. As we all know Sasuke's fan girls are fucked up in the head real bad. After all these years in Kohona they do this, he whispered. Hey Sasuke, Sakura smiled. Yeah what's up, grinned. What are you grinning about? Of what magical thing happened in your bed, he giggled. He had his hands in his pockets. Sakura her finger on Sasuke's lips. We agreed to not talk about that didn't we, Sakura rose her eyebrow. With him looking down at his lips. He took her finger off. He grabbed her arms closing in for a kiss. Sakura pushed him off knocking him down on the street floor. Man Sakura you pushed like man, he giggled. Sakura threw a punch. He gripped on it gripping tightly. Sasuke stop that hurts, she cried. Well sorry Sak just playing around, he huffed. Well I accept your apology and well maybe you could tag along with me shopping, she pecked his nose. Where at? He rose his eyebrow. Where ever I want to go and you paying. Sasuke rolled his eyes and huffed. Well ok what ever. How much money you got? She smiled. He pulled out five-thousand dollars out of his pocket. He let Sakura pull him to what ever store. It was a store called H3r0's. Sakura what is up with this store. Well Sasuke this store is like words like I wanna be hokage, the Uchiha eye, sharigan, mangeko, that eddy sign, team 7 witch is us and the hokage and the other kage and all that stuff, Sakura explained. Sasuke thought that was cool. Well what are you buying? The team seven shirt and some jeans with seven in red with turning into blue and blue turning into pink. How much is that? He asked. Like thirty-seven dollars. Sasuke new this would be a long night. A very long one.

Sasuke want to go eat, she smiled. Yeah sure like what? He yawned. Like dumplings sweet dumplings, she yawned. Sakura leaned onto Sasuke. She was falling to sleep. Sakura, Sasuke whispered into her ear. He gave her some Pepsi. She had some energy after that. You know Sasuke what do you think about this? I think we are just hanging out. Well you know I really thought that this was a date. Hn well if you thought it was then I could be honored to take Sakura Haruno on her first date, he smiled. She stopped, well you are the second date I have had. Who was your first? He was very curious. It was Neji hyga. Sasuke was jealous very. Well was he a good boyfriend? Yeah, did he kiss you, no did he hug you, no, did he fuck u, NO, did he talk about you and his past, no, then what did he do. He was just quiet and never talked he just bought me stuff. Well some boyfriend he had his middle and pointed finger jointed together moving up and down. Sasuke why have you ever talked to any girls you only talked to guys? One time I thought you were gay. Sasuke grinned, so you thought I was gay he giggled. Well if I was gay then why was I making moans coming out of your mouth huh? He whispered into her ear. That made a shiver down into her spine. Sasuke, Sakura blushed. What it is true Sakura a lot of moans came out of your mouth, he grinned. Sakura had a pink face blushing really hard to. So she had a plan to make it pay back. So Sasuke were you a virgin before you fucked me, she grinned. Yea you were my first he grinned, licking his lips. Yeah well you can have me suck on your dick any time. Well wow Sak I wonder how that would feel. Sakura knew she sucked at this and he was good at this. Sakura just end said this. Have you ever almost been raped by a family member? Sakura thought she got him this time and she did. Sasuke's eyes shot open he didn't respond. He just kept tapping on to the table. Well I was he turned his head to the left. Sakura felt bad now. Well I am sorry Sasuke I said that. Sakura we were just playing you just said something that you didn't know about, he mumbled. Sakura took his hand. Let's go outside. He followed her.

They were up top of all of the Hokage faces they were above the fourth's head. Sasuke it is very nice isn't it. Yeah it is, he mumbled. Sasuke grabbed her chin looking at her eyes. He closed in and kissed her. Sakura closed her eyes and went along with it. Man was she in heaven.

Naruto had his camera he was going to take a photo of the forth's head and put it on Ninjagram. But when he saw Someone grabbing Sakura's boob and doing something to Sakura's neck he just had to video tape it. Naruto stopped video taking after a minute he ran straight to Ino and Tenten's apartment. Naruto knocked on the hard. Open up this is a dire emergency, he shouted. WHAT THE FUCK NARUTO YOU ARE GOING TO WAKE EVERYONE UP AND SHUT THE HELL UP AND COME IN, Ino yelled. Naruto gulped, Mommy. He walked into the house. What do you want a tiger's vaginah, Ino asked. Tenten rolled her eyes at her friends words. I saw Sakura, Naruto slowly said. And, Ino rolled her eyes. With someone up top of the hokage faces having sex, he said quickly. WHAT, Ino shouted. Tenten spit out her sweet tea leaving some on her chin. Sakura can't be fluzy like Karin, Ino shouted. Come on Ino there has to be more of explanation to this anybody can fuck on top of the hokage's faces,Tenten rolled her eyes. And besides I know Sakura doesn't do that kind of stuff think about it, Tenten added. Well you are right about that, Ino yawned. YOU DON'T BELEIVE ME I GOT PROOF,he shouted. Ino started to growl. Ino don't get us another employer coming to us and saying keep it down and giving us a slip. Ino tried to not yell. Loudruto shut the hell up or I will kill you, she smiled. Naruto gulped ok I will.

Naruto put the video on the big tv. Wow that is Sakura, Tenten yawned. Ino was crying, why Sakura why. Then Naruto started to cry, I know She was our best friend. Waaahh, is all Tenten herd. She rolled her eyes took the camera and looked closely at who the guy was. Tenten thought scence he had black hair it would be Sasuke, Lee, Neji, Kiba, Shino,or Shikamaru. Then Tenten looked at the guys clothes. Black jean shorts, zebra tangtop, and Oreo nikes. That has to be Sasuke because Sakura bought that for him for his birthday. Guys shut the fuck up that is Sasuke, Tenten huffed. Ino had this devilish look on her face. Man I need to teach her a thing or two about this. Ino what are you gonna teach her to do finger herself, Tenten rose an eyebrow. No I am teaching her about how to have sex. Tenten locked Ino in closet. Naruto let's go. Right behind ya.

Sasuke was about to enter his large member into Sakura right when this happened. Tsunade caught them right then. Tsunade was shocked she had her student fucking her enemy's student. Sasuke just pulled up his pants. Sakura dressed her self up again. Um lady Tsunade I.. I can explain. Sakura you can two can explain this in my office, Tsunade demanded. Sasuke has never been this scared scence the Uchiha massacre. He just got and prepared himself for an ass wopen.

Tenten laughed seeing her friends get caught for such a thing. Naruto thought about him and Hinata. Man would that be awesome he thought. Naruto started to drool. He had a puddle on Tenten's shoe. You little fucker I outa beet the shit outa ya. These are my favorite shoes you drooled on them. You and your dreams of sex with Hinata I outa kick your ass for saying that. Or just tell Neji. Naruto just ran way as fast as he could.


End file.
